


Night of the Living Bobs

by sonicshambles



Category: Professional Chefs RPF
Genre: Chopped, Cutthroat Kitchen, Food Network - Freeform, Gen, ToT: Monster Mash, guy's grocery games, possessed bobs, possessed inanimate objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicshambles/pseuds/sonicshambles
Summary: Strange things are afoot at the Food Network shows and all our favorite chefs are in danger.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



It was the taping of yet another Cutthroat Kitchen all star special and all of the contestants were frequent visitors to the show so while the knife throwing, stovetops turning on with a snap of fingers, the fruit tornado in the pantry every time anyone walked past it, and the lobsters that jumped out of the boiling water and scurried up the Bobs’ legs seemed a bit over the top even for that show, they brushed it off as Alton and his never ending need to top himself. That was until one of the Bob’s took a fishing spear meant for a sabotage and launched it at Alton who managed to duck just in time and stood back up with a look of sheer terror in his eyes. 

The contestants froze in horror but Justin quickly recovered and ran from his station to check on Alton. He was stopped halfway there by a Bob running towards him yielding a large stick with rusted knives and forks. Justin ran back to his station and the Bob was felled by a skillet thrown by one of the contestants to Justin’s left. He took deep breaths and tried to calm himself by treating it like any other sabotage. He looked down at his station and quickly grabbed a large pot to wear like a helmet. He put a chef’s knife and brulee torch in his hand’s reach to use as weapons. What he was most proud of was taking the rope that was supposed to keep his legs tied together for the sabotage he received just before all hell broke loose and using it to tie pans against his chest and back as armor. The sauce he’d been making was just starting to simmer and he couldn’t help but take a quick taste. The combination of spices had made everyone stare in shock as he sprinkled them in but he knew he was onto something and sure enough it was one of the best sauces he ever tasted. That knowledge made flinging the entire pot at one of his attackers one of the hardest moments of his career. 

There was chaos all around him and it became louder when Richard came running down the stairs with a Bob running, no actually floating, right at his heels. 

“Marcel, what did you do?”

Marcel was to Justin’s immediate right and had been face down on the ground playing dead. This caused him to pop up and start shouting back at Richard. 

“Me? Why would you think it was me?”

“It’s always you.” It was said by Richard and Malarky at the same time and Marcel turned his head to glare at both of them just as a pizza cutter went flying across the room and cut off the top inch of his hair. 

“Oh no, not again. I swear I am really never coming on one of these shows again.” With that he flung a saute pan as far as he could at an attacking Bob. It wasn’t very far but still managed to take one down. 

Anne, who had been single handedly fighting off a horde with a pair of knives, shouted, “We need to get out of here.”

The group ran out of the studio with Alton and Justin in the lead. They all reached the control room at the same time but a horde overtook them and Alton and Justin were the only two to make it inside. Alton quickly worked to barricade the door but the sounds of fighting and screams on the other side were too much for Justin. 

“Should we...shouldn’t we go out and try to save them?”

“I don’t know if we can. There are dozens of them and six of us. Oh wait-wait-Anne is-she’s doing it, she’s fought off enough of them that they might get away. They’re running.”

They breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief and just as it ended all of the TVs in the control turned on. Some of the screens showed the others in their group running for their lives and fighting off horde after horde of possessed Bobs. Justin didn’t know there were that many Bobs and wondered if their ranks grew after whatever evil force took them over. 

The other TVs showed scenes from other tapings going on and it seemed that strange things were afoot across the network.

On the Chopped set there were no contestants to be seen in the kitchen, just four baskets that were spinning several feet above the stations and spitting out ingredients towards the judges and Ted who were armed and standing on top of their table. Justin and Alton watched in wonder as Alex kicked a melon to the ground and Scott hacked at a flurry of red onions that came rushing at him. 

The Guy’s Grocery Game set was in total ruins and they shut their eyes in terror when a shopping cart came speeding across the screen and sent Melissa crashing into the shelves behind her. 

Back on the Chopped set Geoffrey and Amanda managed to wrestle a basket to the ground and along with Ted they started beating it with utensils. 

Things also started to look up at Flavortown Market when Aarti and Guy worked together to push a shelf on top of two carts. 

Justin and Alton were interrupted by loud knocking on the door behind them. With pounding hearts they looked at it and then at each other. 

“Alton, if we don’t make it out of here I just wanted to say thank you for believing me in and for understanding I need to stay true to my vision.”

“LET US IN!!!!”

Malarky’s voice pierced through whatever Alton was about to stay in response and they worked together to undo enough of their barricade to let the others in. Though they were battered and bruised all of the contestants and Richard made it through. They rebuilt the barricade just as the entire horde of Bobs assembled on the other side and started beating it down. Just as the doors started to splinter the noise stopped. The group in the control room remained still and silent until the voices on the other side started to sound very human and confused. There was a wave “Where am I? How’d we get here? Why am I holding a cleaver?”.

Anne was the first to brave a look behind them at the other screens and after a few seconds whispered, “Guys, look.”

Things on the other sets had also calmed down and all baskets and shopping carts were back to their inanimate status. Everyone seemed to take a tentative sigh of relief except for Scott who continued to hack at the red onions shouting, “I hate you.”

No one ever found out exactly what happened. Rumors floated that it was the act of a disgruntled former Next Food Network Star contestant or the work of a scorned ex-lover of Bobby Flay whose set had been cursed by everyone taking the title literally and throwing whatever they could at Bobby. Production on all shows was quietly shut down for a week so the damage to the sets could be repaired. There were thankfully no fatalities and the hospitals that treated the injured were asked to sign NDAs. The episodes never made it to air and over drinks Alton nervously whispered that he wasn’t supposed to say anything but an executive informed him that all footage had been destroyed. 

Life returned to normal and eventually life on set did as well. Justin was only a little nervous when he showed up for his first appearance on Cutthroat Kitchen since the last disastrous one. But the Bobs all seemed in high spirits and the glint in Alton’s eyes as he hinted sharply that one of the sabotages might involve walking across coals was comforting rather than scary. 

Not only was he not going to die that day but he was going to find someway to remake his sauce for last time and win the whole game.


End file.
